


Ninja Alaska Adventures

by Allekha



Category: Balto (1995), Naruto
Genre: Adventure, Cold, Deliberate Badfic, Deliberately Bad Fanart, Dimension Travel, Friendship, Gen, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 04:39:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3596685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allekha/pseuds/Allekha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ninjas go to see the Idiatrod and run into everyone's favorite half-wolf half-dog!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ninja Alaska Adventures

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OriginalMaleDog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OriginalMaleDog/gifts).



A/N: So, person who is not a dog, I hope you like this wonderful amazing art and fic that I made for you! It took a lot of time so I really hope you like it! I couldn't pick what fandoms I wanted to work on so I picked two of them! Also ones that had less buzzwords that you were talking about that I didn't understand.

~!~

Naruto, who had bright sunflower yellow hair and cerulean eyes, and Sasuke who had raven hair and slate-grey eyes, and Sakura with her sakura-pink hair and eyes the colors of new spring leaves, all went to see the Idiatrod! Except they did their time-travel-space-travel-no-jutsu wrong and ended up in the _original_ Idiatrod, where the Peru Tan Balto and Brick Red Jenna and a goose and some other dogs saved Alaska by delivering glittering golden medicine after the other dogs failed!

But that hadn't happened yet. What _had_ happened was a normal day. It was winter so it was cold, and no-one wanted to go outside where it was cold and white and boring. Balto had to to get food though, and now that the sunshine-colored sun had set he was very sad because no-one wanted to interact with him because he was half wolf and people thought that he was dangerous even though he was actually super nice, unlike that stupid black-and-white Steele or something.

So Balto was moping around in his bisque shelter with his tattered burnt sienna blanket that didn't keep out the cold, biting, stinging, freezing wind and a goose friend that kept singing as if that would help him sleep but it didn't. Then, all of a sudden, very suddenly, Naruto and Sakura and Sasuke appeared from out of nowhere! They were ninjas so they didn't care if it was cold or dark but they were very confused. They had wanted to watch a dog race but there was no dog race and it was dark.

Balto, very confused, went out and asked them who they were and where they had come from and they were ninjas so they could understand him. After a few minutes of talking Naruto started to feel a very special connection to Balto because with the fox thing inside of him he had been rejected by society too just like Balto was for being half wolf so they became close friends right away because they could understand each other super well.

Next day they went into town together. The dogcatcher was out wearing cornflower blue and on spotting Balto who he knew because he hated him he started to chase him! Balto was scared so he ran away. But the ninjas were there so they cast jutsu stuff that turned heliotrope to make the dogcatcher confused so he went after some other random thing instead that might not even have been a dog but at least it wasn't Balto. Balto was very thankful so he licked their hands and made them shimmer eggshell yellow.

After taking a tour of the town and watching the aquamarine ocean and looking in the toy store and eating some coral-colored sugar candies Sakura got a call on her phone telling her it was time to go home. She was mad because they didn't get to see the race but Balto suggested that she watch the race that would be in an hour where there would be dogs, at least. Looking into his cadmium yellow eyes she felt herself calm down so she agreed and dragged the other two to watch the race.

They watched the race and Balto actually participated in it even though it wasn't officially official because he was half wolf and no-one would let him participate but he did anyway and he won! The winner was supposed to get an eggplant purple ribbon but because he was half-wolf the people running the race didn't want to give it to him but that was okay because Sasuke took off his headband thing and gave it to Balto as a token of his winningness.

Then the three of them cast their jutsu thing again and went back home, and soon Balto was loved by everyone after saving the town!

THE END :D  
  
[](http://imgur.com/0qKVCZA)


End file.
